Forbidden
by zelda8552
Summary: An odd couple get back together after years of separation. This is their story. EVENTUAL LEMON My first fanfic! I'm making it up as I go along. ZeldaXGannondorf pairing, GannondorfXZeldaXLink love triangle, with a possible LinkXSaria paring on the side.
1. A Forced Return

_Author's note__: To start off, this is my first Zelda fan fiction. Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, or any of that. This chapter is rather short, but the chapters will get longer as I get more into the writing. I hope you enjoy, and please review!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One- A Forced Return**

**Z**elda was staring impatiently out her window when a group of soldiers walked down the pathway below. It was sort of funny to her because the prisoner they had in cuffs was twice their size and fully capable of releasing himself. She began pacing her room anxiously for a few minutes until finally her care taker and best friend, Impa, knocked gently on the door. Zelda ran to the door and flung it open.

"Have you finally come to tell me you've retrieved _him_ from the Sacred Realm? I should think it would have taken less time than that."

"I don't know why it took them so long, Zelda."

"I assumed that since I sent my strongest, most reliable forces, led by the Hero of Time, _he_ would have been brought back much sooner than this."

"I'm terribly sorry, Zelda. I know nothing about the matter. I was just supposed to let you know when they all got back. I'm curious as to what you're up to. Why would you want anything to do with _him_ anyway?"

"There were some issues that went unsettled. I intend on settling them soon. I hope to come to some sort of agreement..."

**E**lsewhere, _he_ was being man-handled and thrown into a dirty dungeon cell.

"This isn't a polite way to treat a guest. I'm not used to such damp, sticky places. I would much rather be back in the Sacred Realm than in this hell hole part of Zelda's basement. What does_ she _want with me anyway?" His deep, dark voice shook the cell and the nearby corridor.

"How the hell should I know?" Link's voice cut sharply through the darkness, "She never tells me anything anymore. She just sends for me when she needs something. This time she's really irked me. She caught me at a horrible time," he continued in an aggravated voice, "All I wanted was a few hours alone with my girl..."

"Link, it's extremely obvious that you are faking. You're probably not even with anyone..."

"Oh yeah? Well, it's not like I can't get a girl, I just don't want one. I mean, erm, I meant it like at the moment, not like I'm gay." He rolled his eyes and continued mumbling to himself as he walked back out in to the dimly-lit corridor.

**A **few hours later, a visitor was outside the cell. This was Sheik.

"I'm supposed to bring a prisoner this meal. I'm going to guess and say that you are the prisoner, right?"

"You know, I think your little friend Link may be a little on the fruity side. Maybe this is why. You like to dress up like a guy, do you, Zelda? You seem to be confusing him." He laughed a little, then continued, "So, why don't you take off you're little Sheikah suit, and tell me what it is you want from me. I mean, after all, you were the one that had me sealed inside the Sacred Realm. It must be something important to have Link, your little slave, come to get me in there."

There were a few moments of silence until she finally spoke. Despite her shaky voice, she managed to get the words out. "Gannondorf, I made a mistake..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks so much for the reviews! They've been very helpful. I hope that my revised chapter one is better than the original. Let me know via reviews. I'll get to work on chapter two right away. Thanks a bunch!_


	2. Dreaming of Memories

_Author's note__: I hope you all enjoyed my revised Chapter One. Hopefully, you will also enjoy Chapter Two. Remember, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two- Dreaming of Memories**

**L**ink was sitting under a tree in the middle of Hyrule Field. That was his favorite place to sit in the afternoon. He always seemed to fall asleep as soon as he sat down. The large leaves provided plenty of shade, and he'd always just close his eyes and think about the day. Today was just like any other day except for the dream he had.

He dreamt of the day Zelda broke his heart.

_He saw himself on Epona galloping across the field to Hyrule Castle to meet Zelda. He watched himself talking to the guard at the gate, having not been allowed to enter. He remembered his exact emotions as he saw himself opening the letter the guard had given him from Zelda._

_In her handwriting, the letter had read:_

"_My dearest, Link,  
Times have gotten tough, and I think it would be best for us not to see each other anymore. We never can agree on anything, and, lately, I've had a lot on my mind. Some things from my past are staring to bother me, and I just think it would be the best thing for both of us. I'm so sorry, Link."_

His eyes moved in his sleep as he read each word over again, his eyes welling up from his emotions in the dream.

_He watched himself turn away and walk out of the city, back to Hyrule Field. He felt the wind in his face as the dream played out exactly what had happened next. He felt everything just like it had been the reality: the ride on Epona's back to Lake Hylia, the hard wood of the deck beside the lake where he had taken off all but his white pants, and the coolness of the water against his skin as he walked out onto the platform which was the tunnel to Zora's Domain. He saw himself there, and, like every other time he had experienced this same dream, when he went to dive in, he woke up before he hit the water._

Link snapped back into reality to see it was nearing sundown. He got out his ocarina and played Epona's song. He held the ocarina in his hands and looked it over. He couldn't help but to think of _her_ when he saw it.

"We all have our reasons for the things we do...I just wish I could get over her."

Instead of climbing up onto Epona's back and galloping away towards Koriki Forest, he simply grasped the reins in his hands and walked along side her down the dirt path to his forest home. Even though she couldn't converse with him, Link always found it comforting to talk to Epona. He talked to her all the way back to the tunnel of Koriki Forest. He hugged her neck and said goodnight to her, then walked through the tunnel and over the bridge into the little clearing in the woods that he called his home.

He climbed the ladder to his tree house and got into his bed. Of course, having slept earlier, he found that he couldn't fall asleep. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, just thinking. He opened them, hearing a soft sound at his door. His best friend, Saria was standing in the doorway. She walked over and sat down on his bed.

"I saw that you just got home, and I thought I'd stop by."

"Thanks, Saria. You always seem to know when I need someone to talk to."

"You had the dream, again, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. It's been three years, but I still remember it all. I want to get over her so bad, but I just don't know how I'm supposed to."

"I understand what you mean. You just need to try to forget her. Move on to someone who actually cares about you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it's easier said than done; I assure you."

"Yeah, it is, but you can do it. Now, try to get some sleep. Goodnight, Link."

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Saria, and thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Let me know how you liked Chapter Two!! It sort of explains Link's point of view and why he seems so upset with Zelda's actions. Reviews, please!!_


End file.
